Трикутник
right|thumb|Трикутник Трику́тник у евклідовій геометрії — три точки, що не лежать на одній прямій, і три відрізки, що їх сполучають. Трикутник з вершинами A'', ''B, і C'' позначається . Трикутник є многокутником і 2-симплексом. В евклідовій геометрії трикутник однозначно задає площину. Всі трикутники двовимірні. Основні відомості про трикутники були наведені Евклідом в його праці «Елементи» біля 300 до н. е. Типи трикутників міні|праворуч|400пкс|[[Кола Ейлера|Ейлерова діаграма видів трикутників.]] Трикутники можна класифікувати в залежності від відносної довжини його сторін: * В 'рівносторонньому''' трикутнику всі сторони мають однакову довжину. Всі кути рівностороннього трикутника також рівні і дорівнюють 60°. Рівносторонній трикутник ще називають правильним. * В рівнобедреному трикутнику дві сторони мають однакову довжину, третя сторона при цьому називається основою трикутника. Рівнобедрений трикутник має два однакові кути, які знаходяться при його основі. * Різносторонній трикутник має сторони різної довжини. Внутрішні кути різностороннього трикутника різні. Зображення:Triangle.Equilateral.svg.png|Рівносторонній Зображення:Triangle.Isosceles.svg.png|Рівнобедрений Зображення:Triangle.Scalene.svg.png|Різносторонній Також трикутники можна класифікувати відповідно до їх внутрішніх кутів: * Прямокутний трикутник має один внутрішній кут рівний 90° (прямий кут). Сторона, протилежна до прямого кута, називається гіпотенуза. Інші дві сторони називаються катетами прямокутного трикутника. * Тупокутний трикутник має один внутрішній кут більший ніж 90°. * В гострокутному трикутнику всі кути менші за 90°. Рівносторонній трикутник є гострокутним, але не всі гострокутні трикутники рівносторонні. Зображення:Triangle.Right.svg.png|Прямокутний Зображення:Triangle.Obtuse.svg.png|Тупокутний Зображення:Triangle.Acute.svg.png|Гострокутний Точки й лінії пов'язані з трикутником Є сотні різноманітних побудов для визначення особливих точок всередині трикутника, які задовольняють деякі унікальні умови (дивись в списку посилань перелік статей). Часто необхідно побудувати три прямі, що пов'язані аналогічно із трьома сторонами (вершинами, кутами) трикутника і тоді переконатись, що вони перетинаються в одній точці. Важливим інструментом для перевірки цього є теорема Чеви, яка дає критерії для визначення конкурентності прямих. Подібно до цього, лінії пов'язані з трикутником часто будуються після перевірки, що три аналогічним чином отримані точки є колінеарні — теорема Менелая дає для цього випадку загальний критерій. В цьому розділі приведені тільки такі побудови, що найбільш часто зустрічаються. frame|right|Центр описаного кола. Серединний перпендикуляр трикутника — це перпендикуляр, який проходить посередині сторони трикутника. Три серединні перпендикуляри перетинаються в одній точці, яка є центром описаного кола. Діаметр описаного кола можна визначити з теореми синусів. Виходячи з теореми Фалеса, можна стверджувати, якщо центр описаного кола розміщений на одній із сторін трикутника, тоді протилежний кут прямий. Більше того, якщо центр описаного кола знаходиться всередині трикутника, то трикутник гострокутний, а якщо назовні, то трикутник тупокутний. frame|left|Три висоти трикутника перетинаються в [[ортоцентрі.]] Висота трикутника — пряма проведена з вершини і перпендикулярна до протилежної сторони або до продовження протилежної сторони. Ця сторона називається основою трикутника. Точка перетину сторони і перпендикуляра називається основою перпендикуляра. Довжина висоти — це відстань від вершини до основи трикутника. Три висоти перетинаються в одній точці, яка називається ортоцентром трикутника. Ортоцентр лежить всередині трикутника (і відповідно всі основи перпендикулярів лежать в трикутнику) тоді і тільки тоді, якщо трикутник не тупокутний (в ньому жоден з внутрішніх кутів не більший за прямий кут). Дивіться також ортоцентрична система frame|right|На перетині трьох бісектрис трикутника знаходиться центр [[вписане коло|вписаного кола.]] Бісектриса трикутника — це пряма проведена через вершину, яка ділить відповідний кут на дві рівні частини. Три бісектриси перетинаються в одній точці, інцентрі, центрі вписаного в трикутник кола. Вписане коло — це коло, яке лежить всередині трикутника і дотикається до трьох його сторін. Крім того є ще три важливі кола, зовнішні вписані; вони лежать за межами трикутника і дотикаються до одної його сторони, а також до продовження інших двох. Центри внутрішнього і зовнішніх вписаних кіл утворюють ортоцентричну систему. frame|left|[[Барицентр — центр мас трикутника.]] Медіана трикутника — це пряма проведена через вершину і середину протилежної сторони і ділить трикутник на два однакової площі. Три медіани перетинаються в одній точці, яка називається центроїдом трикутника. Ця точка також центр мас трикутника: якби трикутник був зроблений із дерева, то можна було б тримати рівновагу тримаючи за центроїд. Центроїд ділить кожну медіану у співвідношенні 2:1, наприклад відстань між вершиною і центроїдом вдвічі більша ніж між центроїдом і протилежною стороною. frame|right|Коло дев'яти точок. Середні точки трьох сторін і основи трьох висот всі лежать на одному колі, яке називається колом дев'яти точок трикутника. Решта три точки, через які коло отримало свою назву, це середини тієї частини висоти, що лежить між ортоцентром і вершиною. Радіус кола дев'яти точок дорівнює половині описаного кола. Воно дотикається до вписаного кола (в точці Феєрбаха) та до трьох зовнішніх вписаних кіл. thumb|left|Лінія Ейлера. Центроїд (жовтий), ортоцентр (синій), центр описаного кола (зелений) і центр кола дев'яти точок (червона точка) всі лежать на одній лінії, яка називається лінія Ейлера (червона лінія). Центр кола дев'яти точок лежить на середині між ортоцентром та центром описаного кола, а відстань між центроїдом і центром описаного кола дорівнює половині відстані між центроїдом та ортоцентром. Основні факти thumb|250px|right|Позначення Вершини трикутника зазвичай позначають великими латинськими літерами A, B, C, кути при відповідних вершинах грецькими літерами α, β, γ, а довжини протилежних сторін — маленькими латинськими літерами a, b, c. Сума внутрішніх кутів трикутника — 180 градусів. Зовнішній кут трикутника (кут суміжний до внутрішнього кута) завжди дорівнює сумі двох інших внутрішніх кутів трикутника. Як і у всіх випуклих багатогранників сума зовнішніх кутів трикутника 360 градусів. : \alpha+ \beta+ \gamma\ = 180^\circ Сума довжин двох будь-яких сторін трикутника завжди перевищує довжину третьої сторони. Це є нерівність трикутника або аксіома трикутника (В окремому випадку рівності два кути зменшуються до нуля і трикутник вироджується у відрізок). Два трикутники називаються подібними тоді і тільки тоді, якщо кути одного рівні відповідним кутам іншого. В такому випадку довжини відповідних сторін пропорційні. Так може бути наприклад, коли у двох трикутників є спільний кут, а сторони протилежні цьому куту — паралельні. Ось кілька постулатів і теорем про подібні трикутники: * Два трикутники подібні, якщо в них хоча б два відповідних кута рівні. * Якщо дві відповідні сторони в трикутниках пропорційні, а кут між ними однаковий, то трикутники подібні. * Якщо всі сторони двох трикутників пропорційні, то трикутники подібні. Два трикутники називаються конгруентними, якщо всі їх відповідні сторони і кути рівні (6 елементів). Кілька головних постулатів і теорем про конгруентні трикутники: * Постулат SAS (side-angle-side): Якщо дві сторони і кут між ними в трикутників відповідно рівні, то трикутники конгруентні. * Постулат SSS: Якщо всі відповідні сторони в трикутників рівні, то трикутники конгруентні. * Постулат ASA: Якщо сторона і прилеглі до неї кути в трикутників відповідно рівні, то трикутники конгруентні. * Постулат AAS: Якщо два кути і будь-яка сторона в трикутників відповідно рівні, то трикутники конгруентні. * Теорема Гіпотенуза-катет: Якщо гіпотенуза і один катет в прямокутних трикутників відповідно рівні, то трикутники конгруентні. Обчислення площі трикутника 300px|thumb| Площа трикутника може бути показана як половина площі [[паралелограма, який має таку саму основу та висоту.]] Обчислення площі трикутника є простою задачею, яка часто вирішується в багатьох галузях. Найвідоміша і найпростіша формула: : S=\frac{1}{2}bh де S'' — площа, ''b — довжина основи трикутника а h'' — висота трикутника, відносна до основи. Хоча ця формула й проста, вона може бути використана тільки, якщо можна легко знайти висоту. Наприклад, землемір ділянки трикутної форми вимірює довжину кожної сторони і може знайти площу без визначення довжини висоти. На практиці можна використовувати різні методи визначення площі, залежно від того, що відомо про трикутник. Нижче наведено добірку найвживаніших формул. З використанням векторів Площу паралелограма можна обчислити за допомогою векторів. Нехай вектори ''AB і AC спрямовані відповідно від A'' до ''B і від A'' до ''C. Тоді площа паралелограма ABDC дорівнює |AB × AC|, тобто числове значення векторного добутку AB і AC. |AB × AC| дорівнює |h × AC|, де h'' — висота паралелограма як вектор. Площа трикутника ''ABC дорівнює половині площі паралелограма S = ½|AB × AC|. Площу трикутника ABC також можна обчислити як скалярний добуток векторів. : \frac{1}{2} \sqrt{(\mathbf{AB} \cdot \mathbf{AB})(\mathbf{AC} \cdot \mathbf{AC}) -(\mathbf{AB} \cdot \mathbf{AC})^2} =\frac{1}{2} \sqrt{ |\mathbf{AB}|^2 |\mathbf{AC}|^2 -(\mathbf{AB} \cdot \mathbf{AC})^2} \, . [[Файл:Triangle.TrigArea.svg|frame|left|Тригонометричний спосіб обчислення висоти h''.]] Тригонометричний спосіб Висоту трикутника можна визначити використовуючи тригонометричні формули. Згідно з позначенням, як на малюнку зліва, висота дорівнює ''h = a sin γ. Підставивши висоту в формулу S = ½bh, яка наведена вище, отримаємо: : S = \frac{1}{2}ab\sin \gamma = \frac{1}{2}bc\sin \alpha = \frac{1}{2}ca\sin \beta. Крім того, sin α = sin (π — α) = sin (β + γ), що справедливо і для інших двох кутів: : S = \frac{1}{2}ab\sin (\alpha+\beta) = \frac{1}{2}bc\sin (\beta+\gamma) = \frac{1}{2}ca\sin (\gamma+\alpha). Знаючи сторону і два кути, один з яких прилеглий: : S = \frac {b^{2}(\sin \alpha)(\sin (\alpha + \beta))}{2\sin \beta}, і аналогічно якщо відомі сторони a'' чи ''c. Знаючи сторону і два прилеглі кути: : S = \frac{a^{2}}{2(\cot \beta + \cot \gamma)} = \frac{a^{2} (\sin \beta)(\sin \gamma)}{2\sin(\beta + \gamma)}, і аналогічно якщо відомі сторони b'' чи ''c. Використання координат Якщо точка А розташована в точці відліку (0, 0) Декартової координатної системи, а координати інших двох точок B = (x''B, ''y''B) і C = (''x''C, ''y''C), тоді площа ''S може бути обчислена як ½ абсолютного значення детермінанту: : S=\frac{1}{2}\left|\det\begin{pmatrix}x_B & x_C \\ y_B & y_C \end{pmatrix}\right| = \frac{1}{2}|x_B y_C - x_C y_B|. В загальнішому випадку: : S=\frac{1}{2} \left| \det\begin{pmatrix}x_A & x_B & x_C \\ y_A & y_B & y_C \\ 1 & 1 & 1\end{pmatrix} \right| = \frac{1}{2} \big| x_A y_C - x_A y_B + x_B y_A - x_B y_C + x_C y_B - x_C y_A \big|. В тривимірному просторі площа трикутника {A = (x''A, ''y''A, ''z''A), B = (''x''B, ''y''B, ''z''B) і C = (''x''C, ''y''C, ''z''C)} дорівнює Піфагоровій сумі відповідних проекцій на три головні площини (для яких ''x = 0 або y'' = 0 або ''z = 0): : S=\frac{1}{2} \sqrt{ \left( \det\begin{pmatrix} x_A & x_B & x_C \\ y_A & y_B & y_C \\ 1 & 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix} \right)^2 + \left( \det\begin{pmatrix} y_A & y_B & y_C \\ z_A & z_B & z_C \\ 1 & 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix} \right)^2 + \left( \det\begin{pmatrix} z_A & z_B & z_C \\ x_A & x_B & x_C \\ 1 & 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix} \right)^2 }. Формула Герона Форма трикутника однозначно визначається трьома сторонами. Відповідно для того, щоб порахувати площу, достатньо знати довжину сторін. За формулою Герона: : S = \sqrt{p(p-a)(p-b)(p-c)} де p = (a+b+c)/2 — півпериметр Інші способи запису формули Герона: : S = \frac{1}{4} \sqrt{(a^2+b^2+c^2)^2-2(a^4+b^4+c^4)}. : S = \frac{1}{4} \sqrt{2(a^2b^2+a^2c^2+b^2c^2)-(a^4+b^4+c^4)} : S = \frac{1}{4} \sqrt{(a+b-c) (a-b+c) (-a+b+c) (a+b+c)}. Формули, схожі на формулу Герона Є три формули, що мають схожі на формулу Герона, але записані через інші величини. Позначивши медіани для сторін a'', ''b, і c'' відповідно як m_a, m_b, і m_c , а їхню півсуму (m_a + m_b + m_c)/2 як \sigma , маємоBenyi, Arpad, "A Heron-type formula for the triangle, « ''Mathematical Gazette» 87, July 2003, 324—326. : S = \frac{4}{3} \sqrt{\sigma (\sigma - m_a)(\sigma - m_b)(\sigma - m_c)}. Тоді, позначивши висоти на сторони ''a, b'', і ''c відповідно як h_a , h_b , і h_c , і познавши півсуму величин, обернених до висот, як H = (h_a^{-1} + h_b^{-1} + h_c^{-1})/2 , матимемоMitchell, Douglas W., "A Heron-type formula for the reciprocal area of a triangle, " Mathematical Gazette 89, November 2005, 494. : \mathrm{S}^{-1} = 4 \sqrt{H(H-h_a^{-1})(H-h_b^{-1})(H-h_c^{-1})}. Позначивши півсуму синусів кутів як P=\ \ \alpha)+(\sin \ \ \beta)+(\sin \ \ \gamma)/2 , матимемоMitchell, Douglas W., "A Heron-type area formula in terms of sines, " Mathematical Gazette 93, March 2009, 108—109. : S = D^{2} \sqrt{P(P-\sin \alpha)(P-\sin \beta)(P-\sin \gamma)} де D'' — діаметр описаного кола: D=\tfrac{a}{\sin \alpha} = \tfrac{b}{\sin \beta} = \tfrac{c}{\sin \gamma}. Використовуючи Теорему Піка Див. Теорему Піка для пояснень, як знайти площу довільного цілочислового многокутника. Теорема стверджує, що : \mathrm{S} = I + \frac{1}{2}B - 1 де ''i — кількість цілочислових точок усередині многокутника, b'' — кількість цілочислових точок на межі многокутника. Інші формули обчислення площі Існують також інші формули для обчислення площі, наприклад, : S = r \cdot p, де ''r — радіус вписаного кола, і p = (a+b+c)/2 - (півпериметр); : S = \frac{1}{2}D^{2}(\sin \alpha)(\sin \beta)(\sin \gamma) Для діаметра описаного кола D''; іMitchell, Douglas W., "The area of a quadrilateral, " ''Mathematical Gazette 93, July 2009, 306—309. : S = \frac{\tan \alpha}{4}(b^{2}+c^{2}-a^{2}) для кута \alpha \ne 90°. В 1885 році, БейкерBaker, Marcus, "A collection of formulae for the area of a plane triangle, " Annals of Mathematics, part 1 in vol. 1(6), January 1885, 134—138; part 2 in vol. 2(1), September 1885, 11-18. дав підбірку з більш ніж сотні різних формул для обчислення площі трикутника (хоча варто попередити читача, що деякі з них неправильні). Наводимо тут #9, #39a, #39b, #42, і #49: : S = \frac{1}{2}abch_ah_bh_c^{1/3}, : S = \frac{1}{2} \sqrt{abh_ah_b}, : S = \frac{a+b}{2(h_a^{-1} + h_b^{-1})}, : S = \frac{Rh_bh_c}{a} Для радіуса описаного кола R'', і : S = \frac{h_ah_b}{2 \sin \gamma}. Обчислення площі прямокутного трикутника У прямокутному трикутнику можна взяти один із катетів як основу, а інший — як його висоту. Звідси формула прямокутного трикутника S=\frac {cc'}{2} де S — площа, а c і c' — катети. Обчислення сторін та кутів Загалом, є різноманітні прийняті методи обчислення довжин сторін та кутів трикутника. Якщо певні методи можуть бути використані тільки в прямокутному трикутнику, то інші можуть виявитись потрібними для складніших випадків. Тригонометричні відношення в прямокутних трикутниках right|thumb|[[Прямокутний трикутник завжди має кут 90° (π/2 радіан), тут позначений C. Кути A і B можуть бути різними. Тригонометричні функції показують співвідношення між довжинами сторін і внутрішніми кутами в прямокутному трикутнику.]] У прямокутних трикутниках тригонометричні співвідношення — синус, косинус і тангенс можуть використовуватись, щоб знайти невідомі кути чи невідомі довжини сторін. Сторони трикутника позначають так: * ''Гіпотенуза — сторона протилежна до прямого кута, або найдовша сторона в прямокутному трикутнику, в даному випадку h'. * ''Протилежний катет — сторона протилежна до кута, що розглядається. * Прилеглий катет — та сторона, що прилягає до кута, що розглядається і до прямого. В даному випадку прилеглий катет '''b. Синус, косинус і тангенс Синус кута — це відношення довжини протилежного катета до довжини гіпотенузи. В нашому випадку : \sin A = \frac {\textrm{opposite}} {\textrm{hypotenuse}} = \frac {a} {h}\,. Зверніть увагу, що це співвідношення не залежить від конкретного вибраного прямокутного трикутника, якщо в ньому є кут A'', оскільки такі трикутники будуть подібні. 'Косинус''' кута — це відношення довжини прилеглого катета до довжини гіпотенузи. В нашому випадку : \cos A = \frac {\textrm{adjacent}} {\textrm{hypotenuse}} = \frac {b} {h}\,. Тангенс кута — це відношення довжини протилежного катета до довжини прилеглого. В нашому випадку : \tan A = \frac {\textrm{opposite}} {\textrm{adjacent}} = \frac {a} {b}\,. Обернені функції Обернені тригонометричні функції використовують, щоб обчислити внутрішні кути прямокутного трикутника, якщо відомі довжини будь-яких двох сторін. Arcsin використовують, щоб обчислити кут, якщо відомі довжина протилежної сторони і довжина гіпотенузи : \theta = \arcsin \left( \frac{\text{opposite}}{\text{hypotenuse}} \right) Arccos використовують, щоб обчислити кут, якщо відомі довжина прилеглої сторони і довжина гіпотенузи : \theta = \arccos \left( \frac{\text{adjacent}}{\text{hypotenuse}} \right) Arctan використовують, щоб обчислити кут, якщо відомі довжини протилежної та прилеглої сторони : \theta = \arctan \left( \frac{\text{opposite}}{\text{adjacent}} \right) На вступній геометрії та уроках тригонометрії, часто використовують позначення sin−1, cos−1, та ін. замість arcsin, arccos тощо. Проте позначення arcsin, arccos та інші є стандартними для вищої математики, де тригонометричні функції часто підносять до степеня, щоб не плутати обернений степінь з оберненою функцією. Теореми синусів, косинусів та тангенсів thumb||left|Трикутник з сторонами довжиною a, b і c та кутами α, β і γ відповідно . Теорема синусів, чи правило синусів, стверджує що відношення довжин сторін до синусів відповідних протилежних кутів є величина стала, отже : \frac{a}{\sin \alpha} = \frac{b}{\sin \beta} = \frac{c}{\sin \gamma}. Це відношення дорівнює діаметру описаного кола даного трикутника. Інша інтерпретація теореми твердить, що кожен трикутник з кутами \alpha , \beta і \gamma подібний до трикутника довжина сторін якого дорівнює \sin\alpha , \sin\beta і \sin\gamma . Цей трикутник може бути побудований, якщо накреслити коло діаметром 1 і вписати в нього два кути вказаного трикутника. Довжина сторін трикутника буде \sin\alpha , \sin\beta і \sin\gamma . Сторона чия довжина \sin\alpha протилежна до кута чия величина \alpha , і т. д. Теорема косинусів, чи правило косинусів, поєднує довжину невідомої сторони трикутника з довжиною інших сторін і з кутом протилежним до невідомої сторони. Згідно з теоремою: Для трикутника з довжинами сторін a , b , c і кутами \alpha , \beta , \gamma відповідно, для двох відомих довжин трикутника a і b , і кута між двома відомими сторонами \gamma (чи кута протилежного до невідомої сторони c ), щоб розрахувати довжину третьої сторони можна використати наступну формулу: : c^2\ = a^2 + b^2 - 2ab\cos(\gamma) : b^2\ = a^2 + c^2 - 2ac\cos(\beta) : a^2\ = b^2 + c^2 - 2bc\cos(\alpha) Якщо довжина всіх трьох сторін трикутника відома, тоді кути можна розрахувати за формулами: : \alpha=\arccos\left(\frac{b^2+c^2-a^2}{2bc}\right) : \beta=\arccos\left(\frac{a^2+c^2-b^2}{2ac}\right) : \gamma=\arccos\left(\frac{a^2+b^2-c^2}{2ab}\right) Теорема тангенсів чи правило тангенсів, менш відоме ніж попередні два. Воно стверджує: : \frac{a-b}{a+b} = \frac{\tan\frac{1}{2}(\alpha-\beta)}{\tan\frac{1}{2}(\alpha+\beta)}. Воно не дуже часто використовується, але може бути корисним коли потрібно знайти сторону чи кут, коли відомі дві сторони і кут чи два кути і сторона. Ще формули для трикутників Евклідової геометрії Для всіх трикутників Евклідової геометрії також справедливі такі формули: : \frac{3}{4}(a^{2}+b^{2}+c^{2})=m_a^{2}+m_b^{2}+m_c^{2} і : m_a=\frac{1}{2} \sqrt{2b^{2}+2c^{2}-a^{2}}= \sqrt{\frac{1}{2}(a^{2}+b^{2}+c^{2})- \frac{3}{4}a^{2}} , і еквівалентно для m_b і m_c , з відповідними медіанами і сторонами; : \text{Довжина внутрішньої бісектриси} \ \ \alpha = \frac{2 \sqrt{bcs(s-a)}}{b+c} = \sqrt{bc\frac{a^{2}}{(b+c)^{2}}} для півпериметру s'', а довжина бісектриси вимірюється з вершини кута до точки перетину з протилежною стороною; в наступних формулах використовується радіус описаного кола ''R та радіус вписаного кола r'': : \frac{1}{r} = \frac{1}{h_a} + \frac{1}{h_b} + \frac{1}{h_c} якщо записати через висоти, : \frac{r}{R} = \frac{4 \cdot S^{2}}{sabc} = \cos \alpha + \cos \beta + \cos \gamma -1 , і : 2Rr = \frac{abc}{a+b+c} . Припустимо два суміжні трикутники, що не перетинаються, мають спільну сторону, довжина якої ''f, і мають спільне описане коло таким чином, що сторона довжиною f'' є хордою описаного кола; трикутники мають сторони з такими довжинами (''a, b'', ''f) і (c'', ''d, f''), ці два трикутники разом утворюють вписаний чотирикутник, а його сторони відповідно (''a, b'', ''c, d''). ТодіJohnson, Roger A., ''Advanced Euclidean Geometry, Dover Publ. Co., 2007 : f^2 = \frac{(ac+bd)(ad+bc)}{(ab+cd)}. \, Нехай M — центроїд трикутника з вершинами A, B, і C, і нехай P — будь-яка внутрішня точка. Тоді відстані між цими точками пов'язані : (PA)^2 + (PB)^2 +(PC)^2 =(MA)^2 + (MB)^2 + (MC)^2 +3(PM)^2. \, Нехай p''a'', p''b'', і p''c'' — відстані від центроїда до сторін a'', ''b, і c''. Тоді : \frac{p_a}{p_b} = \frac{b}{a}, \ \ \ \ \frac{p_b}{p_c} = \frac{c}{b}, \ \ \ \ \frac{p_a}{p_c} = \frac{c}{a} \, і : p_a \cdot a = p_b \cdot b = p_c \cdot c = \frac{2}{3} \cdot S. \, Неплощинні трикутники right|thumb|Трикутник на сфері. Неплощинні трикутники — це трикутники, що знаходяться не на (плоскій) площині. Прикладом такого трикутника в не-евклідовій геометрії є сферичний трикутник, що вивчається в сферичній геометрії та гіперболічний трикутник в гіперболічній геометрії. Якщо сума внутрішніх кутів трикутника в площині завжди дорівнює 180°, то для гіперболічного трикутника сума кутів буде меншою 180°, а для сферичного трикутника сума кутів буде більшою 180°. Гіперболічний трикутник можна отримати на негативно вигнутій поверхні, наприклад гіперболічний параболоїд, а сферичний трикутник можна отримати на позитивно вигнутій поверхні, наприклад сфера. Таким чином, якщо зобразити гігантський трикутник на поверхні Землі, то отримаєм суму кутів більшу ніж 180°; фактично сума буде лежати в проміжку 180° і 540°Watkins, Matthew, ''Useful Mathematical and Physical Formulae, Walker and Co., 2000. Зокрема можна зобразити трикутник на сфері таким чином, що кожен внутрішній кут буде дорівнювати 90°, а сума всіх кутів 270°. Зокрема, на сфері сума кутів трикутника дорівнює : 180°×(1+4''f''), де f'' — це відношення площі сфери до площі обмеженої трикутником. Наприклад, припустимо ми зобразимо трикутник на поверхні Землі (будемо вважати, що Земля це сфера, що насправді не зовсім так) з вершинами на Північному полюсі, на точці екватора з широтою 0°, і точка на екваторі 90° західної довготи. Лінія великого кола між згаданими двома точками буде екватор, а лінія великого кола між кожною з цих двох точок і Північним полюсом буде лінією меридіану; отже отримаєм прямі кути на екваторі. Більш того, кут на Північному полюсі також 90° тому що попередні дві вершини різняться на 90° за довготою. Сума кутів в цьому трикутнику — 90°+90°+90°=270°. Цей трикутник покриває 1/4 північної півкулі (90°/360° якщо дивитись з Північного полюса) і відповідно 1/8 земної поверхні, тоді підставляємо у формулу ''f = 1/8; як бачимо формула дає правильний результат 270°. З формули вище ми також бачимо, що в певному наближенні поверхню землі можна вважати плоскою: якщо зобразити довільний малий трикутник на поверхні Землі, тоді частка f'' земної поверхні, яка обмежена даним трикутником буде близька до нуля. Наприклад, відомо що площа земної поверхні 510 млн км², тоді для трикутника площею 10 000 км², отримаєм суму кутів 180.01°. Див. також * Тригонометричні функції * Список тем про трикутник ; Теореми та твердження про трикутники * Теорема синусів * Теорема косинусів * Теорема тангенсів * Теорема Піфагора * Теорема Чеви * Точка Ферма Примітки Посилання * Трикутник на сайті Formula.co.ua — математика для школи * Геометрія, 7-9 класи. Трикутник на сайті «Острів знань». * Формули для трикутника на сайті ''Geometry Atlas. * Кларк Кімберлінґ: Енциклопедія центрів трикутника. Список 3200 точок пов'язаних з трикутником. * Різні визначення для трикутника з інтерактивними додатками, які також можуть бути корисні для навчання в школі. * Інтерактивні демонстрації побудов трикутника з використанням циркуля та лінійки. * Трикутники: Теореми та проблеми. Інтерактивні ілюстрації на сайті Geometry from the Land of the Incas. * FIZMA.neT — Математика онлайн (Трикутник та його елементи) Література * Г. П. Бевз. Геометрія трикутника. — Київ: Генеза, 2005, ISBN 966-504-431-1 * Бевз Г. П., Бевз В. Г., Владімірова Н. Г. Геометрія: Підручник для 7-9 кл. — Київ: Вежа, 2004, ISBN 966-7091-66-Х. * І. А. Кушнір. Трикутник і тетраедр в задачах. — Київ: Радянська школа, 1991, ISBN 5-330-02081-6 * І. А. Кушнір. Повернення втраченої геометрії. — Київ: Факт, 2000 ISBN 966-7274-75-5 * Погорєлов О. В. Геометрія. Підручник. для 7 — 9 кл. — Київ: Школяр, 2004 Категорія:Планіметрія Категорія:Трикутники Категорія:Геометричні фігури Категорія:Кути